Liars Legacy
by Yarbad
Summary: I will follow my fate. I will follow the law no matter how bad things get. I will never cheat and never sell someone out. To bad that's a lie. Follow the path of our 'hero' as he begins twisting fate for better or worse. Knowing me this will end up being a harem I'll try to stop myself from doing that unless you the reader want that. Rated M for reasons.


Chapter 1 : Prelude

The snow falls slowly no one comes near the boy who lays on the ground a small child in a cloak stands near him the snow around him turns red slowly and his eyes seem to glaze over all the people attention's to a fire burning in the distance "as promise I've done as you asked" the cloak child says the boy smiles thinly lifting their hand. Frostbite had taken most of it and every breath seem to make a large amount of fog shoot from the boys mouth.

The cloak child leans down touching the hand "you've done all you can you'll die here" they say the boy tears can't leave his eyes but the cloak child already knows this "no matter what I or you do you won't survive you'll be forgotten and devoured by the snow around you".

The boy hand falls to the ground "the fact your dying was cause by your own volition so can I ask you something" they say kneeling down "how does the - feel " he opens his mouth "dammit" he begins to be envelope by ice "it looks as though there prison has contained you " they kneel down rubbing the boys face.

"Such a sad face human be happy you still have it " the child said says pointing to the marking on his hand "now tell me what - feels like" he chuckles as the weird ice covers him "I see so you expect me to release you human" the child says turning around "well human that'll never happen even I don't have that power so goodbye."

"Liar!" The guard roars punching the teen who grins "what do you mean liar I'm telling you the truth~" The guard grabs the teen by their hair pulling them closer to their face "I don't think you are!" The guard slams his fist into the teens gut when the man moves his fist a large gapping hole is left in the teens shirt along with a few burn marks.

"I think you're losing your temper ." The guard growls storming off "I'm done someone else deal with this bastard!" When the man leaves the teen falls to his knees throwing up he wipes away the bits of vomit and blood on his face with his sleeves still connected to the wall by the shackles.

The door opens up once again this time a woman stands there a man behind her "my oh my your gracing me with your presents I'm feeling even happier by this turn of events." He says before being pulled back to his feet when the chains were pulled back in the holes they came from.

"You've got an interesting history Mr..." "Liar please it what everyone calls me nowadays." Liar says with a small grin "the tough act only works with grunts please refrain from putting up such farces with me."

Liar chuckles "who says it's a farce?" He questions "the blood and vomit in front of you." She says calmly "now then why don't you begin talking." Liar sighs "I told you everything I knew did he mention that or were those notes he was taking down actually just for show very professional."

Her eyes show a hint of anger just for a moment before leaving her face "I see...then please enlighten me with this information." Liar nods "no I was told I would need to spill the beans once and I remember clearly doing so."

She sighs standing up "your walking a very thin path Liar I'd prefer you answer these questions so you can go." Liar burst into laughter "let me go?" He says in a mocking tone "now you've said everything I know your planning to kill me 'please refrain from putting up such farces with me' Mrs." He says glaring at her.

"I see and who said such a thing to you?" She asked calmly "rumors spread Mrs. I've been hearing it for weeks now again terrible guards it's like you bought them used." He lets out a laugh that's short lived as a fist connects with his face.

"Sorry Ma'am but I couldn't just sit their and let him talk to you like that." The man standing next to her says "it's fine but please refrain from getting so worked up by him." She looks at Liar who sits there grinning. "We'll discuss this later Liar." She says calmly turning away from him the man opens the door for her heading out after her.

The door closes with an erie creak before the sounds of multiple locks are heard Liar grins "again." He says calmly as he spins a small metal object on his finger "terrible guards." He says as the lights in his cell turn off.

 **-Present-**

The two males stare at each other one man looks to be in his twenties while the other seems to be in his late teens "you remember our agreement sir if I win our little showdown you pay up and if I lose I pay up right?" The man chuckles "of course I remember don't worry about it kid." The teen grins "perfect then no time like the present right!"

Returning the grin the man nods taking an earth-bending stance the teen gives a confused look "hey...sir we're fighting right?" The man grins "of course kid didn't I tell you I'm a bender!" The teen gives a panic expression as the man begins sending a giant stone towards the face. The teen dunks under "this isn't fair!" He yells the man laughs sending another giant stone his way. "All's fair in love and war kid!"

A figure sits on the roof watching with a small smile on their face. "Come on kid if you beg I'll only take half and you can go right now!" He sends a wall of earth at the teen who screams out. Flying into the air after getting hit by it something seems to shimmer in the light of the sun wether it was the teens tears or blood the two both knew the fight had come to an end.

"Dammit I can't believe this!" They growl looking up at the person who did this to them "why are you surprised _all's fair in love and war_..remember?" The teen says with a shit-eating grin as he reveals small needles "hurt like a bitch don't it? Don't worry its a non-lethal poison and by that I mean you'll only be paralyzed for about a good fifteen minutes." As he says that he pulls out the mans wallet. "Perfect this was apart of our deal wasn't it to 'fight till one couldn't move'?" The teen says in a sarcastic manner.

"You cheating little bastard!" The man roars the teen laughs at the remark "right I really wasn't after your money so I'll only take half since I'll be paid the rest and then some later so I'll leave you with half and a warning." The teens face darkens as they brandish a knife grabbing the man by his hair and pulling him up **_"if you try to cheat the people around here again you'll vanish from this world..._** " The knife rubs against the mans cheek fear enveloping his eyes. The teen stands up with a happy-go-lucky smile as he puts away his knife.

"Sorry that was a bit intense wasn't it well bye-bye _!_ " With that the teen burst down the alleyway "thanks for giving us some privacy~" the teen says with a smile to the police before winking at them the man smiles nodding as the teen ran down the street holding his side. The police officer looked down noticing a bit of blood followed the teens path.

"And then they realized you just beat up a guard and you were running around the city since this afternoon right?" The man sighs looking at the teen with a bit of sympathy he hands him a cup "here I've got some things to take care of so thanks for coming over dragging me over to your place then forcing me to make you dinner." He says the teen nods with a smile "all in a days work." He says as he chugs the drink in the cup.

"Alright see ya later Ren!" The teen roars from the living room Ren waves as he closes the door. The dull side of a blade goes to the teens throat "that was very civil of you." The intruder says the teen chuckles "you know me I couldn't let die just because a few people disliked him I dealt with the problem so...give me money." The teen says lifting their hand waiting for payment.

"I'll pay you once you've done your-" The teen works quick grabbing the intruders hand before launching them over their shoulder quickly grabbing the knife that was flying through the air the teen pinned the intruder on the ground pointing the sharp end of the blade at them. "If you plan to make demands make sure the blades facing the right direction."

The teens knocked off the intruder flying into the wall opposite after getting a foot to the back of their head "and if you plan to take me hostage make sure the knife is real." The intruder says pulling out another knife.

"So then you think you can take me with a knife full on?" The teen says taking a few steps forward the intruder sighs putting away the knife "I'm only doing what I was order to do." The intruder says "fine follow orders but pay me." The teen says sitting down on the couch tapping the seat next to him. Instead of taking it the intruder tosses him his payment.

He flips through it quickly grinning "thank you for your purchase I hope we can work together again in the future." The intruder shakes their head "do you only get serious when moneys involved." The teen shakes his head "no sometimes not even then I just don't like being doubled cross or cheated."

The intruder nods pulling out a card "your making a name for yourself and because of this people up top are noticing not just in my circle but even in some other groups I owe you for the last job you did call me if you need a place to lay low." With that the intruder makes there exit through the open window.

"A name for myself..." The teen grins "the streets will shout my name you hear me!" He yells out in a sarcastic voice rolling his eyes "yeah right." He puts the card in his pocket before heading towards the bathroom "shower then...sleep." He says with a yawn rubbing his eyes.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The teens eyes snap open as the phone that sat on the small desk beside his bed sounded he reach out for it but groaned sitting up grabbing. "Hello?" The teen asked in a tired voice.

"I've got a job for you if you're interested." An unknown voice to the teen says "what's the job?" The teen asked calmly rubbing his eyes. "It's a distraction jobs I'll send you the location I need devoid of the police if your interested." The voice says "is anyone getting hurt in the process?" The teen asked as he began waking up.

"No all I can promise you is if things go right no 'innocent' person will be harm." They say calmly making the teen laugh "now then before I agree tell me your definition of innocent." The teen says. "Someone who's hurt someone for personal gain." The teen sighs "good enough when the job?" "Today I need it done today."

"Thats a large order don't you think your pushy me into a corner here? No prep time no time to think of a plan none of it?" The teen questions "I know it's alot to ask but-" before they can finish the teen begins laughing "I'm just fucking with you I'll do it sounds interesting tell me where and I'll head over there right now."

"So this is the place simple enough." The teen says fixing his jacket as he looked out from the alleyway. "Looks like some of them are over head already might as well start then." The teen puts on a black mask with red letters reading 'Liar' on the left hand side of the mask.

'Liar' Wore a black jacket with a similar colored pair of pants on a pair of gray running shoes and gloves on his left arm though he wore a gauntlet which he adjusted while standing there. On his back was a hook like object attached to one of the straps on his back. Liar moved from the alley way grinning under his mask "gentlemen it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

The men gave Liar a confused look before he fired forward at them. The four officer snap to attention jumping out of the way of Liars attack. "You stop this now or we'll have to use force!" One of the officers barked at Liar who chuckled fired forward once again. The officers fire wires at Liar who slides under them launching toward one of them.

The officer sends a kick at Liar who leans back before firing forward again to deliver a hard hit to the officers gut the officer stumbles back but doesn't let up his guard. The other three officers fire there wires at Liar again who rolls to the side before he can fire forward feels something grip his arm he looks over to the side seeing the officer he'd punched had fired his wires and wrapped them around Liars hand.

The three others move in for the kill. A kicks comes flying in smacking Liar across the face Liar recovers quickly going for his own kick only to be stopped by another officer who blocks quickly. Liar grins pulling hard the sound of a scream from behind Liar is heard. Before the other officer can go flying into Liar he hits the ground letting him smash into the other officers.

Liar looks down at his arm seeing the wires were no longer there he chuckles. "See ya later boys hope you had fun~" He yells turning on his heels as he bursted down the street. He looked up to see other officers now in pursuit.

"I'm getting the sudden feeling of deja vu" Liar says as he fires down an alley way he aims his left hand his "grappling hook sorry I borrow the design guys." He says to himself firing the grappling hook. It hits the top of a building pulling Liar from the ground up into the air he looks back seeing the police officers a bit behind.

"Come on I feel like you're not even trying to catch me by this point!" He cheers releasing his grappling hook so he could soar passed the roof he aims it again firing it again he's flung towards another lower roof. Liar releases it once again rolling onto the roof he manages to stop at the edge of the roof. Another quick look to see if there behind him. "Yep and they've brought friends!" He says in a sarcastic voice. "A few more blocks then I'll play dead lead."

He jumps off the roof firing his grappling hook once again it attaches to one of the roofs allowing him to swing down. "There getting closer than expect but then again I never thought things would be perfect." He growls as he bolts down another street.

Liar runs into a building panting "seriously they don't give up do they?" Liar looks around before sighing with relief "perfect place to play dead lead." He runs up the stair case taking off his clothes 'quick no more time to stall just do what you've got to do.' Liar growls to himself as he finishes disrobing he tosses his clothing into the laundry chute before heading into one of the rooms.

"Freeze this is-" a scream fires from the room a young man and woman cover up quickly looking around confused "what's going on did we do something wrong?" The young man yells trying to cover up his shame. "Oh uh no um...sorry come on they couldn't have gotten far!" The officer roars the others nod following him.

"Now where were we..." The young mans says the girl pulls out a blade glaring at him "I told you to call me if you needed a place to lay low not come to my apartment with the police on your ass!" She growls at him "sorry I remember you lived around here and thought I'd pay you a visit sorry for running in naked but did you like what you-" a knife whiz's past Liars head piercing the wall behind him. "I'll take that as a maybe and be on my way." Before he can exit she shouts at him to stop.

"Where's your clothes?" She asked Liar who laughs "I threw them down the laundry chute." She tilts her head in confusion before realizing what he meant "you mean the incinerator!" She exclaims Liars face goes pale "excuse me I had to build all of that!" He quietly yells to her incase the police officers came back.

"Who's the idiot who threw all their clothing down a random chute!" She growls back "who the hell keeps an incinerator unlocked in an apartment complex!" Liar yells back. The woman shakes her head annoyed.

"Never mind you can't go out nude the room over doesn't have a tenant right now but the last one left some clothing behind I was going to have one of my men here dispose of it but I guess you can have it since you've already donated all your gear to this place." He grins "is this your way of apologizing because if it-" another blade fires past Liars head "I'll be on my way over then toddles~"

The teen stood a few blocks away from the apartment complex sighing "seriously I've got to wear this?" He was now wearing a pair of brown slacks with a white button up shirt that was missing the first three buttons his shoes lucky for him were the same he'd been smart enough to keep them with him.

"Seriously I'd be fucked if I'd brought my wallet but I still need to blow off some steam." He says with sigh looking up to see a confusing sight a young water tribe girl was eyeing down some random thugs. 'Perfect way to blow off steam random fights!' He cheers in his head before anyone ca say anything in their conversation the teen fires past the water tribe girl sucker punching one of the men sending crashing into one of the nearby shops.

"Surprise, surprise didn't feel that good." The teen says shaking their hand "actually stung like a-" A rock smashes him in the back of the head sending him into the shop to his right "ow..." The teen groans standing up. "Sorry about that I'll be sure to compensate you for the damage to your shop for now I'm going to have to borrow this blunt object for creative purposes."

He goes to pick up the stick but flinches growling as he looks down at his right arm which was now facing the wrong direction "kid I think it might be broken." The old man says the teen falls to his knees growling at the pain "do you have a table!" He yells the two nod leading him to it he rips off his sleeve before grabbing a small stick and biting down on it. He grabs his arm closing his eyes 'fucking mondays.'

 **- _Crack_ "Rahhhhhhhhh!"-**

The teen jogged out of the store looking around his right arm now in a splint he grabbed the club with his left arm looking around the group was gone along with the water tribe girl. "Shit did they kidnap her?!" He growls looking around "that's...going to be on my conscious for awhile." The teen says sighing "right I'm suppose to meet my client at a bar around here that's why I was here in the first place.

With a few minutes of figuring out exactly where it's at he's already jogging over. "it had to be so far this pains...killing me!" He pants with a pained look as he entered the bar. A figure lifts there hand as the teen enters walking over quickly he takes a seat next to them.

"My men were able to retrieve the item I was looking to regain with ease thank you L-" The teen lifts his his finger to his mouth the man nods "right sorry." He sets slides over a card "I've got agents all over the city if you need some information call me I owe you this much and about your compensation." He hands him an envelope "hopefully this secures future deals with you my friend." The teen nods "now why don't we share a drink on me to success!" The man says with a grin the teen grins "now that'll numb the pain!"

The teen head laid on the table "do you want me to wake your friend sir?" The bartender asked the man shakes his head "leave him I'm guessing he needed some rest." The man says before checking his pocket watch "now then I've got other appointments so I'll leave my friend in your capable hands." He says as he slides the bartender a bill "of course sir."

"...Oh I knew you'd come around...No wait not the knife!" The teen shoots up looking around "huh?" He gives a confused look before looking down at his arm then at the envelope in his hand "right...that happened...barkeep one more round!"

 **That concludes chapter one. For the most part I didn't focus on appearance because the characters in this weren't wearing their normal wear and along with Liar's name that isn't his actual name if you guessed but that persona name. With that there's the broken arm and the damage body at the beginning of the chapter. I'll get this out of the way right now Ren is a healer and is why Liar came to them instead of reporting to his contract like he did with the second job. Along with that there's the broken arm he's human and I wanted to make that obvious. He'll be able to outwit his enemies in a fight but if he's smashed around enough he'll crumble like anyone else he just hides the pain better than others.**

 **With that thank you for reading if you have any suggestions questions or just want to send in an OC PM me or leave a review and I'll reply as soon as I can (usually PM's are faster since I'll only be able to reply to a review after I write the next chapter.)**

 ** _Yarbad sighs "alright now that that's done I'm going to sleep." Liar steps in the way "hold it fix my arm!" Yarbad shakes their head "later." Liar pulls out a knife "now!" Yarbad snaps the sound of clicking is heard behind Liar who looks behind him to see Cross holding a revolver to his head "they said later you can wait."_**

 ** _Liar groans "alright don't we have to say goodbye or something?" Yarbad snaps to attention "he's right ready?!" "Three...Two...One!" "Goodbye!" The three of them cheer._**


End file.
